


Can't You See?

by Fledgling



Series: Maturity [10]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 23:24:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fledgling/pseuds/Fledgling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wheeljack talks to Ratchet, and makes him come to some interesting conclusions about Optimus and Smokescreen's relationship. Set during the first chapter of Disillusionment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't You See?

Ratchet watched closely as Optimus guided Smokescreen out of the medbay. He was glad that Smokescreen was awake after the damage he had received from Knock Out, but he still couldn't shake the feeling that something was off. He shook his helm, returning to the piece of machinery he was working on. He would figure it out later.

The door to the medbay opened again, and he glanced up to see who it was. Wheeljack grinned at him, sauntering in.

"Gotta admit, they look good together."

Ratchet paused in his work. "What?"

Wheeljack leaned against the table beside him. "Optimus and Smokey. C'mon, surely you've noticed?"

Ratchet scoffed. "Of course I have. But it's just a fling. They'll be over it soon enough."

Wheeljack frowned. "Longest fling I've ever seen."

"Not like there are many other partners to choose from around here."

Wheeljack grunted. "Yeah. You sure it's just a fling?"

"Of course. You think differently?"

Wheeljack nodded. "Yeah. I think it's more than a simple fling. I mean, think about it. They never leave each other's sides if they can help it."

"Optimus is nothing if not loyal, and Smokescreen is eager to please."

Wheeljack rolled his optics. So this is how it was going to go. "They've been together for several Earth months now."

"Like I said, there aren't many other options of partners around, unless you want to try and woo a Decepticon."

"I'm sure Megatron would gladly take Optimus to berth."

Ratchet sputtered, dropping his tools. "Wheeljack!"

"You brought it up! Anyway, if it was just a fling, they probably wouldn't be so affectionate with each other."

"Optimus has always enjoyed close contact with others."

"That's one way of putting it."

Ratchet glared at him. "I could have done without that image, thank you very much."

Wheeljack laughed. "You didn't actually have to see it though!"

Ratchet shook his helm fiercely, going back to his project.

"It just doesn't seem like a simple fling to me. They're too into each other. Besides, is Optimus even the kind for flings?"

Ratchet opened his mouth to retort, but shut it with a snap. He wasn't. He had actually always been slightly disgusted by mechs who berth hopped every night.

"Honestly doc, they're in deep. This ain't a fling." Wheeljack wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him against him. "Think about it, yeah?" He kissed his cheek, letting him go and exiting the room.

Ratchet stared at the half-built machine on the table. A fling was one thing. But a relationship? Ratchet was all for his friend being happy. He needed some happiness in his life, definitely. But the middle of a war was not the best time to start one. If one was hurt- well, he had already heard of how Optimus had thrown Knock Out through the air into the ocean when he had Smokescreen pinned, how he had charged him absolutely infuriated. And he remembered how Smokescreen had been nearly catatonic after Optimus had thrown himself between Smokescreen and a shot aimed for his helm. How he had cried in the dark silence of the medbay as he waited for Optimus to wake up. He had been surprised by what Smokescreen had said. But at the time, he hadn't thought he was talking about a serious relationship.

Ratchet sighed and pushed away from the table. He wouldn't be getting anymore work done tonight. He had too much to think about.

He walked out of the medbay, rubbing his helm, heading for his quarters. He paused when he heard Optimus voice float through the quarter.

"I will be in the command center if you need me."

Footsteps came closer to him.

"Optimus."

The steps stopped.

"I love you."

"I love you too Smokescreen."

Ratchet could practically hear the smile in his voice. He shook his helm, and continued to his quarters. He needed to think, and hopefully do something for the ache developing behind his optics.


End file.
